1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sharpness control circuit for a video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter "VCR"), and more particularly, to a sharpness up/down circuit controlled by a remote controller and a control method thereof for enabling the remote control of the sharpness of a picture generated by a VCR possible by manipulating a remote controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For various types of conventional video cassette tape recorders, the sharpness is controlled by manually manipulating a variable sharpness key or input mounted on a keyboard and the VCR remote control of a VCR by remote controller is not utilized. Therefore, there is a drawback in that a user has to manipulate the variable sharpness directly and manually for sharpness control on the playback of VCR.